


Welcome to White Whale Grocery!

by mondragons



Category: Moby Dick - Herman Melville
Genre: Gen, Modern AU, also pip is a CHAOS GOD, they work in the world's most chaotic neutral grocery store
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mondragons/pseuds/mondragons
Summary: Moby Dick is, at it's heart, a sitcom waiting to escape. I've heard that calling voice and have come to deliver it. Welcome to White Whale Grocery (the Pequod Street branch!) where the boss has a chaotic hold over his employees with a forty eight year grudge to sustain it, and honestly everyone only works here to pay the bills.A series of drabbles & ficlets.





	Welcome to White Whale Grocery!

**Author's Note:**

> The redness of Starbuck's hair is only second to the redness of his fiery anger.

**Prompt: I’m sorry, run that by me again?**

-

The anger in the room was palpable.  


Starbuck, head manager of the Pequod branch of White Whale stood towering above his subordinates in the back room, a vein visibly popping from his forehead. He paced this way and that, not speaking but commanding supreme focus of his audience; those employed to the desolate morning shift of the store.  


After several minutes of his pupils sweeping back and forth like a pendulum, Tashtego dared to break the silence, opening his mouth and calmly asking, “What’s got you so worked up?”  


Starbuck froze on the spot and clenched up his fists, breathing heavily through his nose, his face growing ever redder. “You see,” he growled through clenched teeth, “I have just had my salary docked for ‘destruction of property’ or so I am told.”  


“What’di’ja break?” asked Ishmael, his excitement rolling his consonants together. Ishmael loved seeing Starbuck angry, because it never involved him, nor anything else truly serious. Matters concerning Starbuck and Ahab were all mirth, as far as Ishmael was concerned.  


The manager labored to keep his breathing under control as he reported back, “Nothing. I broke nothing. I broke nothing and yet Ahab has the audacity, the sheer audacity to blame me for all his miseries,” his words sped up as his barely collected façade gave way to his true feelings of indignation, “despite me being a model employee, a loyal friend, if you can even call us that considering he holds a huge position of power over me, I mean, my livelihood literally depends on him and he can, and will evidently not hesitate to, screw me over big time if I even dare to question him once, or worse, miss a bit of his speech as he continues to ramble on and on about overtaking Mr. Dick (you know, from the Pacific branch?)’s sales. I mean, Heaven forbid I zone out once, in one meeting, ever! Apparently that’s an absolute death sentence to my credit score because _Lord knows I won’t be able to pay back my debts on –_ “  


The employees of White Whale came to realize that none of them were in trouble and began zoning out, hoping for Starbuck to finish his spiel soon so they could go do literally anything else, and heaving a great sigh of relief when that time came about.  


However, Pip, spying a golden opportunity to unleash chaos among his peers spoke up, and grinning, asked “I’m sorry Mr. Starbuck, could you run that by me again?”


End file.
